Placer Culpable
by Badada
Summary: Una noche de pecado y las consecuencias que provoca. Traducción de la historia original "Guilty Pleasure" de la escritora Crystalline Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** ¡Este Fic **No** es mío! Le pertenece a **Crystalline****Dream** esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma.

**LEMON**

Si no les gusta no lo lean.

Si se dignan a dejar un review que sea a nombre de su autora original. Yo sólo soy una herramienta para aquellos que no hablan o entienden el ingles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Placer Culpable

-Demonios Yoh- refunfuño Anna acostándose en su cama. El perezoso de su prometido, Asakura Yoh, había quemado la cena. Por supuesto, esto le había costado una buena golpiza. Pera ella aún estaba enfadada. ¡Su cena estaba quemada e incomible e incluso tuvo que comprar comida rápida!

-Estúpido Yoh- mascullo, cerrando los ojos- Le duplicaré el entrenamiento mañana.

- Ahh… ¿Haciendo sufrir a mi hermanito? – Susurró una voz desde la ventana, sacudiendo a Anna hasta la médula.

- Hao- dijo, abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama, sólo para encontrarse a Hao sentado en la ventana abierta, sonriéndole con satisfacción. Anna intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, un tanto sorprendida con su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Anna preguntó. Pero la sonrisa de Hao únicamente se ensanchó. Los ojos de Anna se limitaron a observar cautelosamente a su formidable oponente.

- Nada que sea irrazonable pedir para mí- respondió en voz baja el Shaman de fuego. Anna se estremeció, curiosa de lo que él haya ido a pedir. Él saltó de la ventana y caminó hacia ella despacio. El corazón de la itako se aceleró mientras que su expresión tranquila se mantuvo. Hao simplemente se dedicó a mirarla fijamente. Ella estaba vestida con una camisa perteneciente a Yho. Una gota de sudor rueda por el costado de su cara, mientras ella no hizo ningún movimiento para secarla.

-Relájate Anna – Hao le dijo en suavemente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama- No voy a hacerte daño, al menos no precisamente.

Anna se alejó lentamente, acercándose un poco más a la cabecera de la cama, mientras Hao la siguió, cerrando lentamente el espacio que los separaba. Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Anna su espalda se encuentra con la cabecera. Él se aproximó aún más, quedando su cara justo enfrente a la de Anna. Desde esa distancia ella fue capaz de sentir el cálido aliento del Shaman contra sus labios mientras en su cabeza de dilucida el porqué de la visita de Hao. Un suave gruñido escapa de los labios de la Itako.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Hao- dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente- Soy la prometida de Yoh y seguiré siéndolo. ¡No trates de cambiar eso!- Dicho esto alzó su mano e intentó golpearlo pero Hao fácilmente la detuvo, cogiendo su manos y forzándola a fijarlos sobre su cabeza.

- No permanecerás mucho tiempo como la prometida de Yoh- murmuró mientras sus labios suavemente apenas rozaban los de Anna- Me encargaré personalmente de eso. Serás mía.

Junto con aquello le roba un beso. El primer beso para ella. Sus ojos se ensanchan y trata de liberarse pero el agarre es demasiado fuerte. Frustrada, se retuerce bajo la opresión, en completa agonía. ¡Ella no le puede hacer esto a Yoh¡El es su prometido y el ha sido siempre tan leal y respetuoso con ella!

- Deja de retorcerte Anna- le dice Hao, besando sus mejillas y su cuello- Solo lo harás más difícil para mí y doloroso para ti.

Hao le pellizca el brazo con fuerza y ella no puede evitar aullar de la sorpresa, mientras el sonríe con satisfacción contra su cuello y comienza a lamer su clavícula, provocando que se ella retorciese aún más que antes. Anna luchaba por no soltar gemido a la vez que Hao se deleitaba con su cuello. Ella apretó fuertemente los dientes y trataba de imaginar cosas horribles como a Ren vestido con una blusa de encaje y una provocativa faldita corta. Anna ahora luchaba por no soltar una mueca de asco.

De repente, la lengua de Hao arremetió contra sus labios y a través de su boca. Ella gimió dentro del beso pero mordió el musculo entraño. Hao gruño y se retiró de su boca rompiendo con el beso. El la miró furioso pero ella le devolvió la mirada con equivalente ferocidad. Anna abrió su boca para gritar pero oportunamente Hao ahogó sus aullidos poniendo sus manos en su boca. Anna sólo lo miró con más odio aun, provocando que Hao la deseara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Me gustan las mujeres con carácter- le susurró al oído, quitando sus manos y sustituyéndolas por su boca. Su lengua se zambulló dentro de la boca femenina, inmediatamente encontrándose con la de ella, rozándola incesantemente. Anna dejó salir un gemido, encontrándose a si misma incapaz de reprimirlo. Hao sonríe dentro del beso y juega con las lenguas de ambos nuevamente. Otro gemido, incluso más fuerte esta vez. Hao recorrió con su mano libre el costado del cuerpo de Anna, haciéndola temblar y estremecerse. Se detiene en el borde de la enorme camisa, deslizando suavemente su mano, entrando en contacto con la suave piel de la joven. Ella, en cambio, gimió en señal de protesta, pero Hao sólo la ignoró.

Recorriendo con su mano la parte de arriba de la camisa, Hao volvió sus besos al cuello de la chica. Mientras besaba todo su cuello, ella jadeaba sin pudor. Hao le chupaba tan brutalmente que terminó dejando una enorme marca amoratada. Anna le gruño pero él la acalló comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. El besó y jugueteó todo el camino desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, a medida que la despojaba de la camisa. Ella jadeó y el sonrío lujurioso al notar que la chica no llevaba sujetador. Hao se aproximó a uno de los pezones de la itako y comenzó a chuparlo justo como lo haría un niño pequeño, haciendo que la espalda de ella se arqueara involuntariamente.

-Demonios- masculló enfadada ante la traición de su propio cuerpo – ¡Aléjate de mi¡Detente ahora!

-A mi me parece que lo estas disfrutando Anita- le respondió calmo luego de dejar los pechos de la itako para hablar- No veo ningún motivo para marcharme y no te atrevas a decir que tu no lo deseas también porque tu cuerpo me prueba lo contrario.

La expresión de Anna se ensombreció a la vez que se dejó llevar por el Shaman de fuego. Ella no era capaz de luchar contra él. Solo Yoh podía pero él estaba durmiendo profundamente en la habitación contigua. Se rindió a los deseos de Hao gimiendo sonoramente en cada uno de los besos que el hermano de su prometido le otorgaba.

-Mmm…Hao- Gimió una vez más el nombre del joven mientras este besaba el borde de las pantaletas de la itako. El sólo volvió a sonreír cuando comenzó a bajar las bragas, lenta y sádicamente. Anna se volvió a retorcer apenas sintió el aliento del Shaman sobre su intimidad, junto a millones de escalofríos que la recorrieron de arriba abajo de su espalda. Gemidos corrían descontrolados de sus labios, nunca habiendo sentido esto antes. Hao se acomodó entre sus muslos internos y comenzó a besarlos apasionadamente. De repente, llevó a su lengua a jugar dentro de la intimidad de la muchacha, haciéndola casi gritar de la sorpresa y del placer. Aun así, ella logró reprimirse, sabiendo que el dolor será recompensado por su grito, por lo que se limitó a echar su cabeza para atrás en señal del éxtasis, mientras sus gemidos sonaban sin parar.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Anna sintió un nudo que se formo en la boca de su estómago. Con cada movimiento de la lengua de Hao, el nudo se ponía más grande y más apretado, haciéndola estremecer en la impaciencia. Ella rápidamente comenzó a sentir como si fuese a reventar. Como estuvo a punto de llegar al climax, Hao quitó su lengua, haciéndola bufar en protesta. Hao le sonrió con arrogancia, despacio arrastrándose hasta su cara.

-Tú no quieres que se acabe tan pronto ¿verdad?- Le preguntó con una voz suave y ronca. Ella sacudió levemente su cabeza y él río- Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad de devolverme el favor ¿No crees?

Él rápidamente invirtió sus posiciones, dejando a Anna sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Anna fijó la vista en él, ligeramente confundida en a lo que él quería. Suspirando, Hao levantó a Anna, y se posiciono él mismo en su entrada. Luego la soltó, forzándola a caer en su miembro, en una entrada mucho más dolorosa.

-¡¡ HAO!!- El fuerte grito de Anna, entre dolor y placer, fue rasgado de su boca. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. El dolor entró en guerra con el placer y cada uno luchaba por el predominio. El placer eventualmente ganó dentro de ella y comenzó prepararse para algo. Ella solamente no sabía qué era lo que se aproximaba.

Hao, sin embargo, si sabía lo que él quería, y como él se asentó dentro de Anna, notó lo estrecha que ella era, casi como si estuviese estrangulándolo. De todos modos, se sintió bien y quiso más de ella. Él comenzó a moverse bajo Anna, silenciosamente pidiéndole que se moviera también. Ella pareció captar el mensaje y comenzó a mecerse de arriba a abajo. Hao gruñó fuera de sí en medio del placer cuando sintió el calor de la apretada cavidad de Anna comenzar a deslizarse más abajo sobre él. Su cabeza fue enviada en las nubes cuando el calor del cuerpo de Anna lo envolvió completamente. Gimiendo desaforado, él cambio de posiciones; Anna no se movía bastante rápido para sus necesidades.

Colocándose sobre ella, comenzó con un ritmo más veloz, uno que ordenó a que Anna le siguiera con un fulgor leve. Ella cabeceó ligeramente y comenzó a emparejar sus empujes, enterrándolo más profundo en ella. Gemidos y gemidos desechados de sus bocas como el agua de una fuente. Nada podría describir lo alto en que se encontraban. El placer en ella parecía querer enviarla al techo, queriendo desesperadamente deshacer el nudo en su estómago. Se sentía bien, muy bein, pero ella tenía el presentimiento que sería aún mejor después de que el nudo hubiera desaparecido.

-¡Hao! - gimió en voz baja- Más… ngh... ¡Más rápido¡MÁS RÁPIDO!. Hao orgulloso decidió complacerla y comenzó con un ritmo casi brutal, uno al que ella se le unió con mucho gusto. Gritos de placer estallaron de la boca de Anna, tantos como gruñidos de éxtasis vinieron de Hao. Ellos sólo atinaron a ir más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo.

Anna casi lloraba para ese momento. Su respiración era entrecortada al igual que sus jadeos, como necesitando algo que desconocía. De pronto, aquel nudo en su estomago explotó a la vez que Hao entraba y salía en ella más duro que nunca. Ella se vino con fuerza, estremeciéndose violentamente mientras sus paredes interiores apretujaban aún más fuerte alrededor del miembro de Hao, enviándole al cielo junto a ella. Sus fluidos calientes derramados en su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir con el placentero sentimiento de sentirse completa. Hao no se movió de su posición, asentado dentro de ella mientras su miembro se relajaba. Despacio, él salió de Anna y se tumbó al lado de ella. Sus ojos estuvieron cerrados y ella respiraba con fuerza, su primer orgasmo que le había arrebatado el resto de energía.

-Eres mía ahora- fue todo lo que Hao dijo antes de desaparecer afuera de la ventana, dejando a Anna a solas en su cuarto, sintiendo culpable para lo que ella recién había hecho; si, no había nada más que decir: lo había disfrutado. Comenzó a llorar ligeramente, curvándose como una pelota, con su orgullo y su honor rotos. Ella había traicionado Yoh. Ahora, ella no era nada.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Punto de partida de esta gran historia. Empezamos bien según yo (¿a quién de ustedes no le gustaría una noche con Hao?) solo que Anna (la maldita afortunada) no piensa lo mismo. Supongo que se preguntaran¿Qué paso con Yoh?...les respondo…durmiendo como un lirón…jajá…pobre cornudo…

Sé que las fans del YhoxAnna deben estar odiando a la autora y a su traductora...pero calma calma…que esta historia da para todo.

Dejen review…aunque sea solo para criticar a esta humilde maquina. Pues verán, yo al leer este fic pensé lo mucho que me gustan ciertos fanfics en ingles pero que muchas personas no lo manejan lo suficientemente bien para leerlos y lamentablemente se los terminan perdiendo. Por lo que si quieren que esta historia continua un review no sería mala idea. Como dicen por ahí, hay que darle plata al monito para que baile…


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** ¡Este Fic **No** es mío! Le pertenece a **Crystalline Dream** esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma.

Rated M por escenas de sexo, lenguaje algo soez y más que nada la intensidad sicológica.

Quiero dar las gracias a missume yoshikawa y a xX[cOntagiOusXx por sus reviews

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Placer Culpable

"El duro despertar"

A la mañana siguiente, Anna despertó con un intenso dolor entre sus piernas. Peor aún fue al intentar incorporarse, ya que el dolor que intensificó tremendamente al segundo al que se movió. Pero aun así, solo apretó los dientes y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, aun con la modorra mañanera. Pero al contemplarse en el espejo del baño el sueño desapareció por completo.

-¡Mierda!- gritó fuerte, prácticamente sacudiendo la pensión hasta sus cimientos. Golpeó su boca con sus manos y se apresuró hacia su habitación, revolviendo el lugar para encontrar algo para ocultar su error. Por fin, desde el fondo del clóset, encuentra un suéter con cuello tortuga junto a un pantalón que la cubría. Rápidamente se vistió, con premura en caso de que Yoh hubiese escuchado su grito y decidiese preguntarle el motivo de aquel. Al terminar se dirigió, aún nerviosa, al cuarto de baño, donde cerró la puerta con seguro para luego dirigir su mirada hasta el espejo, donde, bajando el cuello del suéter, examinó su cuello.

-Mierda- sintió como la respiración se le entrecortaba a la vez que escudriñaba las marcas en su cuello. Enorme, coloreando su pálida piel, haciendo parecer como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con cizaña. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior volvían a su mente, sacudiéndola con una ola de culpa. ¿Como se suponía que tenía que enfrentar a Yoh¿Como se supone que se guardaba un secreto como ese¿Como iba a poder seguir viviendo con el hecho de que…ella lo había disfrutado?

Todas esas preguntas plagaron la mente de Anna a un tiempo, cada una exigiendo una respuesta que ella no poseía. De repente, Anna sintió una no muy familiar sensación, una como la de un pinchazo en los ojos. Ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, a pesar de lo desconocido que le resultaba. Estaba a punto de llorar. Se regañó a sí misma, en un vano intento de recobrar aquella impasible expresión que la caracterizaba, pero no pudo mantener mucho tiempo el vago esfuerzo. En un comienzo, aquello solo parecía ser una solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla. No mucho pasó para que esta solitaria se volviera muchas, que recorrían libremente su rostro, corriendo sin ningún control por sus mejillas. Forzó las manos en el fregadero, con las lágrimas goteando sobre él, deslizándose hasta el desagüe. Silenciosos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo mientras que mordía y tragaba los gemidos de desesperación.

De pronto, un suave golpe dio contra la puerta del baño, alarmándola y deshaciendo su agarre del fregadero. Cayó de rodillas, emitiendo un seco sonido al golpear con sus rodillas el piso. La voz relajada de Yoh traspasó la puerta.

-Anna¿estás bien? Te escuche gritar

Los ojos de Anna se ensancharon. ¡Yoh la había escuchado! Rápidamente se limpió las lagrimas y se levanto tratando de estabilizarse, tratando de volver a ser la decidida, la reina del hielo que siempre había sido. Aun así, su voz salió quebrada cuando habló.

-Estoy bien Yoh-estremeciéndose al sonido de su propia voz- Solamente fue una pesadilla. Estaré bien. Vuelve a la cama, es muy temprano para que estés levantado. Necesitas descansar para poder hacer el entrenamiento que te tengo para hoy.

Al otro lado de la puerta Yoh sonrió. Eso sonaba a algo que Anna diría, descontando lo horriblemente quebrado de su voz. Mucho más tranquilo se dirigió hacia su propia habitación, esperando volver a dormir hasta que ella volviese a darle el duro despertar que le daba todos los días.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?- se pregunto a sí misma, llevando sus temblorosas manos al nivel de sus ojos. Comenzó a temblar; rizándose en una pelota y abrazando sus rodillas. Volvió a repasar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, rememorando cada sensación y cada sonido que vinieron de su cuerpo. Recordó como Hao la hizo gemir su nombre, haciéndola rogar por ir más rápido. Volvió a temblar en el mero recuerdo de Hao recorriendo su piel; su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. Sus ojos volvieron a ensancharse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¡No!-prácticamente gritando- ¡Soy la prometida de Yoh¡Una noche no cambia eso¡Aún lo amo!-susurrando esto último, abrazándose a sí misma aun más fuerte, mientras pensamientos contradictorios recorrían su mente.

-¿Realmente lo amo, verdad?- susurro para sí misma- El es el escogido para mí, no Hao. Amo a Yoh con todo mi corazón, y nada, pero nada puede cambiar eso ¿verdad?

Una semilla de duda se plantó en su cabeza así como ella seguía pensando en la noche anterior. ¿Ella seguía amando a Yoh verdad? Antes de esto siempre había sido fiel. Además fue forzado, así que esto no significaba nada ¿verdad? Solo actuó siguiendo sus impulsos carnales. No con amor; no con Hao.

_"Te gusto. No amas a Yoh. Eres una perra. Estas comprometida con Yoh y aun __así__ te acostaste con Hao. No mereces a alguien tan bueno como Yoh"_La pequeña voz que Anna había conseguido acallar en sus entrenamientos como itako había vuelto, tan brutal y tan horrible como antes, sino peor.

-¡Cállate!-mascullo Anna con voz temblorosa- ¡cállate y vete lejos¡Te odio¿Acaso no te encerré cuando entrenaba?

Y la voz se limito a soltar una leve pero estruendosa risita en su cabeza.

_"Si que lo hiciste pequeña"_ sonrió maliciosa la voz "_Pero estas débil y gracias a eso pude liberarme. Ahora es mi turno de hacerte pagar por haberme encerrado en ese lugar. Espero que disfrutes de mis porras porque __recibirás__ unas varias."_

Anna se estremeció al oír estas palabras mientras luchaba por recordar lo que Kino-sensei le había enseñado para combatirla. Sin embargo falló en el intento, a la vez que la pequeña voz crecía a cada momento, ganando poder y convicción, arruinando su concentración, arruinando cualquier vestigio de su amor por Yoh. Ahora se veía a sí misma como la puta que traicionó a su prometido con su hermano por una noche. Pese que al principio fue forzada, ella pudo perfectamente haberse resistido hasta el final; pero no. Ella se había rendido ente el Shaman y lo peor de todo ¡lo había disfrutado! Tantas cosas que pudo haber hecho, pero no hizo ninguna. Lo único que hizo fue disfrutar del placer que Hao se esmeró en otorgarle.

Anna se desplomó en el piso por un instante que le pareció eterno. Discutió y discutió consigo mima, tratando de decidirse si pararse y seguir adelante o quedarse ahí hasta morir de hambre o deshidratación. No es que alguna de las alternativas terminara por gustarle pero aun así lentamente se puso de pie. De alguna manera logró calmarse lo suficiente para poder aparentar ser la fría y distante Anna que todos conocían. Endureció su mirada y apretó el paso hacia la habitación de su prometido, con el semblante listo para enfrentar el día. Sin embargo, algo aun se sentía inestable en su interior, asegurándole que esa fachada se desplomaría al terminar al llegar la noche. Haciendo caso omiso, congeló sus nervios y siguió caminando a encontrarse con su prometido.

-¡Yoh Asakura!-vociferó, sacando de un tirón las cobijas-¡Arriba¡Ahora¡Quiero 20 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad, 2000 abdominales y 2500 lagartijas!-gritó con furia mientras veía a Yoh acomodarse en la cama, ignorando por completo sus gritos. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad mientras alzaba su famosa mano izquierda.

SMACK!!!

-¡Ouch!-gimió Yoh mientras sostenía su rojiza mejilla. Se levantó y miro fijamente a Anna. Ella mantenía el brillo malévolo en su mirada que le advertía no meterse con ella aquel día. Se vistió en tiempo record y la sonrisa de Anna se ensancho cuando su prometido salió volando de la habitación. Abrió la ventana y le gritó a su prometido así el salió corriendo hacia afuera.

-¡Compra lo que necesites para la cena mientras estas por ahí cerca!-Vio como Yoh asintió y cerro la ventana suspirando pesadamente. Esto iba a ser duro. Apenas había comenzado y ya comenzaba a derrumbarse. Ella no quería gritarle a Yoh, pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra manera. De otro modo el comenzaría sospechar algo, y a la larga terminaría por descubrirla.

Mierda. Ese asunto nuevamente. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema si quería sobrevivir el día, y los siguientes al mismo. Pero en realidad estaba perdida porque todo lo que le quedaba en si era lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era imposible distraerse, cada vez que lo intentaba llegaba irremediablemente al tema. Quería más, mas no lo deseaba. Quería amor, pero no de esa manera. Quería todo eso, pero quería a Yoh tanto como amaba a Hao. Suspiro, largo y profundo. Iba a ser un largo, un eterno día, pero de todas maneras debía superarlo. Se levanto y bajo las escaleras, pero en vez de encender el televisor y sintonizar sus telenovelas se dirigió al jardín y comenzó una sesión de entrenamiento. Si quería protegerse de Hao debía hacerse más fuerte. Incluso si moría en el intento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

OK! Segundo capitulo recién y las fuerzas de Anna empiezan a flaquear. Al parecer Yoh no tiene idea de los cuernos que se gasta. Pero como dije. Aquí hay de todo un poquito.

No tengo mucho que decir. Ayer no actualicé porque estaba viendo el festival de viña. Canto Nelly Furtado y Calle 13 (mis propios placeres culpables).

Siempre he querido saber si el Festival de Viña es realmente la gran cosa, así que si algún lector fuera de Chile lo conoce me podría contar como se ve desde afuera el dichoso festival.

Si alguien lo vio seguro que no entendió lo de Kramer. Fue demasiado chistoso.

El escenario de la Quinta Vergara se ve gigante en la tele. No se lo crean. Yo me he parado en ese mismo escenario y es de 2x2. Chiquiturri.

Dejen reviews. Así serán honrados con un capitulo.

Otra cosa. Originalmente este fic tiene 11 capítulos. Solo traduciré 10. Tengo mis razones.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Advertencia:**__ ¡Este Fic __**No**__ es mío! Le pertenece a __**Crystalline Dream**__ esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma._

_Rated M por escenas de sexo, lenguaje algo soez y más que nada la intensidad sicológica._

_**LIME**_

_Quiero dar las gracias An__asak2 __por el review. He decidido que si al menos me llega 1 review por capitulo subiré el capitulo siguiente. Pero aun __así__, ese no es motivo para que no me motiven._

_Como sea. El show esta apunto de continuar._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Placer Culpable

"La realización"

Durante horas Anna entrenó. Ella no dejó de entrenar cuando Yoh volvió con los comestibles. Ella no dejó de entrenar incluso cuando comenzó a llover. Ella entrenó todo el día, rehusándose a descansar, rehusándose a comer, a pesar de las súplicas preocupadas de Yoh. Todo el rato, aquella voz en su cabeza le habló sobre sus dudas y temores, animándola a entrenarse más duro, solo para hacer el ridículo cuando enfrentara a Hao. Ella trató de bloquearla, pero no podía. En cambio, escuchó, entrenando más duro a cada burla. Nada iba a impedirle golpear Hao. Ni siquiera su propio corazón.

_"Date por vencida niña inútil"_ susurró contenta la voz _"De __ninguna manera vas a vencer a Hao ¡Es __más__ fuerte que Yoh__! No serias capaz de tocarle ni un pelo si __él__ no lo desea, __aunque__ por lo visto parece que a ambos les gusta"_

Aun así Anna siguió entrenando, ocupando a la voz para motivarse a ser más fuerte, aunque una parte de sí misma se mostraba de acuerdo con la voz, pero decidió ignorarla, solo enfocándose en su entrenamiento. El día encontró su fin y termino por colapsar al llegar la noche, exhausta de haber entrenado sin parar ni un momento. No estaba acostumbrada a esto. Su especialidad era el entrenamiento mental que las itakos realizan, no el ejercicio físico.

-¡Anna!- La voz de Yoh sonó al tiempo en que ella luchaba por ponerse de pie. En el proceso, le lanzó una de sus famosas miradas que lo congeló a mitad de camino.

-No me ayudes- murmuró en un tono asesino-Necesito esto ¡Si te atreves a ponerme un solo dedo encima juro por Dios que te destrozo por partes!

No le quedó otra que echarse para atrás. Nunca la había escuchado en ese tono. Tan intenso. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Estaba asustado. Pero ella lo parecía más. Más aun, ella parecía…desesperada. Como si estuviese haciendo un último intento en detener algo que parecía inevitable. Lo asustaba el tono en el que ella se le había dirigido, pero ella seguía siendo su prometida. Su deber era protegerla. Ella no debería estar intentando defenderse por sí misma.

-No…no digas eso-terminó por decir firmemente, dando un paso adelante-Estás cansada, exhausta. Necesitas ir a descansar. Lo que sea que te este preocupando no necesitas enfrentarlo sola. Yo soy tu prometido y estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites-sonrió mientras le tomaba suavemente de un hombro. Anna gruño por lo bajo y quitó su mano, dirigiéndole una fiera mirada, totalmente airada al ver que el chico no se echaba para atrás.

-No…me…toques…Yoh-ladró intentando ponerse de pie-Te lo advierto. ¡No me toques!

Yoh, inevitablemente, se asustó, pero solo por un segundo. Luego, su mirada se endureció, fijándola en los ojos fieros de Anna. Su mano se movió lentamente Los ojos de Anna observó cuidadosamente la mano hasta que esta se posó en su brazo.

Perdió el poco control que le quedaba. La cachetada que le propinó resonó por todo el jardín. Yoh quedó atontado mientras ella se paraba y se dirigía a la pensión, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Apresuró el paso hasta el baño, donde se encerró, para luego agarrar fuertemente el fregadero, hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco. La voz no paraba de reírse de su estupidez y no pudo no dejar salir a sus lágrimas. Luego de un rato fijo su mirada en el reflejo que le regalaba el espejo.

Odiaba la manera en que sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. Odiaba el hecho de estar empapada. Odiaba la forma en que se veía cansada. Odiaba la forma en que se sentía ser débil. Odiaba la forma en que se veía despeinada. Odiaba todo, pero en especial el no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era una inútil. La voz tenía la razón. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y por eso dolía. Porque no era más que eso, la triste y cruel verdad. Odiaba la verdad. Odiaba la verdad con todo su corazón en ese momento.

-¿Anna?- la voz de Yoh la hizo salir una vez más de sus viciosas cavilaciones. Echo un vistazo a la puerta tras ella, solo para poner una barricada con el cesto de ropa. Sabía que era patético y que Yoh podía entrar sin ningún esfuerzo, pero d alguna manera, la hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?-preguntó fría y cortante. Fuera del baño Yoh se estremeció por la furia de Anna. No podía entenderlo ¿Qué diablos había hecho para que ella se enojara de esa manera? Solo había intentado ayudarla y con eso era recompensado: la furia de Anna. Quería ayudarla; ella se veía tan mal, tan triste como una mascota abandonada. Solo quería hacerla sentir mejor ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

-Lo siento-dijo Yoh sonando totalmente patético-No sé lo que hice, pero por lo que sea, lo siento. Solo quería ayudarte pero me golpeaste. Perdóname.

Golpe bajo. Muy bajo. De la nada, Anna se sintió terriblemente culpable. El solo había querido ayudarla y ella por poco le arranca la cabeza de un mordisco. Sus facciones se ablandaron y despacio liberó al fregadero de su agarre. Movió el cesto de ropa y abrió la puerta., encontrándose cara a cara con Yoh. Sus ojos contenían todo su pesar y arrepentimiento, al igual que su corazón.

-No, no estés arrepentido-pidió en una voz ya no tan fría pero aun distante-Soy yo quien debe estarlo. Solo estabas tratando de ser gentil conmigo y yo…yo te trate muy mal.

Dicho esto intento pasar de él, con la intención de volver a su cuarto cuando sintió que Yoh la tomaba de la cintura. Anna lo miró furiosa, pero la misma ira se evaporó al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yoh.

-¿Qué crees que est…-su intento de increpo fue acallado cuando la boca de Yoh encontró la suya. Ella solamente atinó a quedarse ahí, sin atreverse a moverse, impresionada por la forma en que actuaba Yoh. Era imposible que el siempre tan vago de Yoh fuese así de valiente. No podía creerlo. Menos aun cuando sintió como le lengua de Yoh rozaba suavemente su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso. Vaciló un momento, hasta que la culpa la empujó a abrir más la boca, permitiéndole explorar su boca, provocando un choque entres sus lenguas de tanto en tanto.

Yoh comenzó a avanzar, empujando a Anna hacia la pared del pasillo. Anna gimió dentro del beso al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared. Yoh presionó sus cuerpos aún mas, pegando ambos cuerpos, haciendo que Anna sintiese como se humedecía al contacto. Gimió de nuevo, apretando su cadera a la cadera de Yoh, sintiendo como este se endurecía al contacto, provocando un nuevo sonrojo de su parte, mas no tanto como el sonrojo de Yoh, al endurecerse aun mas mientras el pensamiento de al fin tener a Anna recorría su cabeza.

Yoh dirigió sus besos hacia abajo, hacia el cuello de Anna, ganando confianza al no escucharla protestar. Lamió donde sentía el pulso, el cual se aceleraba con el contacto. Succionó un poco mas fuerte dejando una pequeña marca amoratada. Continuó hasta que sus labios encontraron el borde del cuello del suéter de la itako. Lo observó y comenzó a bajarlo, mas fue detenido por la mano de Anna. Separó un poco sus cuerpos mientras la observaba inquisidora mente, pero ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, mirando fijamente hacia un lado. Algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Yoh y de pronto pareció comprenderla.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_¡¡__Que lindo!!...un lime annaxyho_

_Para este __capítulo__ la autora inicio una votación para saber con __quién__ se quedaba, obviamente yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Pero como dije: esta historia tiene 11 __capítulos__ de los cuales yo traduciré 10._

_Ustedes elijen el final que yo traduciré. Personalmente yo tengo mi favorito, pero quizás esto aumente el interés por esta historia. _

_Nadie respondió mi pregunta del __capítulo__ pasado, __así__ que si esta vez nadie contesta pidiendo un final, será el que a __mí__ se me antoje._

_En todo caso ya tengo planeado traducir otro buen fic anglo en español annaxyoh, pero será al terminar esta._

_Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia:**__ ¡Este Fic __**No**__ es mío! Le pertenece a __**Crystalline Dream**__ esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma._

_Rated M por escenas de sexo, lenguaje algo soez y más que nada la intensidad sicológica._

_Quiero dar las gracias __Itako no nardi, a Annasak2 y a__ Camilein__por los__ review__s__. He decidido que si al menos me llega 1 review por capitulo subiré el capitulo siguiente. Pero aun así, ese no es motivo para que no me motiven._

_Como sea. El show esta apunto de continuar._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..._

Placer Culpable

"A salvo en el cielo"

-Anna-dijo Yoh en voz baja haciendo temblar a Anna de temor y de placer-Creo que ya lo entiendo todo.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron a más no poder por la sorpresa y el temor de lo que Yoh tuviese que decir. Atemorizada, se alejó un poco de Yoh, mientras su cabeza trataba de recorrer cada camino en que las palabras de Yoh podrían recorrer. Se sonrojó ligeramente y se cubrió la cara con las manos, con la culpa recorriéndola hasta los huesos. Intentó abrir la boca para hablar, pero antes de ser capaz de producir sonido Yoh tomó la palabra.

-Por fin comprendo todo-dijo nuevamente-¡Estas nerviosa! Lamento haber invadido tu espacio personal-luego de esto se dio la vuelta, y caminó apresuradamente hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Anna se quedó de pie, estática, en la mitad del pasillo, casi deslumbrada por lo que acababa de pasar, de cómo se habían dado vuelta las cosas a su favor. ¡Yoh no sospechaba nada! Sólo había pensado que ella aún no estaba lista para tener sexo con él. Nada más lejano a la realidad, especialmente con él. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro.

-Estoy a salvo-murmuró mientras se volvió a respaldar con la pared- por lo menos por ahora

Un cruel pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciéndola fruncir el ceño, a pesar de la creciente sensación de alivio. ¿Qué pasaría si Hao volvía por ella?

-No se atrevería-murmuró apretando su puño-No se atrevería

Entró de una zancada a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sacudiendo la pensión por segunda vez en el día. Rápidamente se cambió las ropas que llevaba por la camisa que usaba para dormir, metiéndose debajo de las cobijas, mascullando para i misma. Tenía el desagradable presentimiento que Hao volvería esa noche, y ella iba a evitarlo al precio que costara. Pero aun así, no encontraba la manera de evitar aquel nuevo encuentro. A menos…

Suspirando pesadamente, se deshizo de las cobijas que la cubrían, y se volvió a vestir con el suéter cuello tortuga junto a un par de shorts. Abrió la puerta y anduvo por el pasillo, aproximándose a la puerta que esperaba fuese su salvación. Golpeó suavemente la puerta, rogando de que quien la abriese fuera su salvación, al menos esa noche.

-¿Anna?-la voz de Yoh casi hizo saltar el corazón de Anna-¿no se supone que deberías estar en tu cuarto?

Ella se limitó a escurrirse rápidamente por el costado de su prometido, ignorando su pregunta. Inmediatamente se acostó en la cama y se tapó cerrando los ojos, esperando que el sueño la alcanzara pronto para evitar las preguntas de Yoh del porque de su presencia. Pero por alguna razón, aún tenía el presentimiento de que no podría escapar de Hao esa noche.

-¿Anna?-esta vez la voz de Yoh vino directamente de al lado de Anna. Ella le dio un vistazo, sólo para encontrar a la confusión en el rostro del muchacho. Le lanzó una de sus famosas miradas y se dio la vuelta, apartándose de la mirada de Yoh, quien únicamente atinó a encojerse de hombros y acostarse a su lado, manteniendo la distancia pero mordido por el deseo de al menos rodearla con uno de sus brazos. Pero…sabía que algo la estaba perturbando, mas no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Resignado, optó por darse la media vuelta y tratar de olvidar que la chica que amaba estaba a menos de 10 centímetros de él.

Anna por su parte no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Seguía con esa desagradable sensación de que Hao la estaba observando. Con este pensamiento un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, alejándola de todo sueño que pudo haber deseado. Para cuando llegó la medianoche vino a concluir que el insomnio no la dejaría por esa noche. Conteniendo el aliento, despacio se destapó de las cobijas, abandonando la habitación; dejando de estar a salvo en el cielo. Ni siquiera le preocupó el hecho de que la casa estuviese misteriosamente tranquila y callada, sin ningún espíritu dando vueltas por ahí. Aunque a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que la casa ya no habitaban fantasma, motivados por una oculta razón, la habían abandonado, por lo que ella ya lo aceptaba como una situación normal, a menos claro que hubiesen invitados en la casa.

Ya por la cocina, soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadumbre. La sensación de Hao observándola seguía, a pesar del hecho de haber dejado la habitación de Yoh. Comenzó a sentirse como una imbécil, una idiota paranoica, una puta rastrera que sabía que su amante no estaba ahí, pero que aún pensaba que lo estaba. No se sentía como ella misma, y a pesar de todo, le gustaba como era antes. No quería convencerce a si misma que estaba bien como estaba ahora, por el amor de Dios¡oía a una voz en su cabeza! Eso de seguro no le pasa a la gente normal.

_"Vamos Anna"_ dijo alegre la voz _"Hasta__ tú tiene que admitir que no soy tan mala después de todo. Tienes que por lo menos admitir que me quieres mas a __mí__ que lo que querrías a una voz que lloriqueara todo el tiempo"_

Anna miró furiosa a la figura que comenzaba a formarse ante sus ojos, era ella misma, pero como un foto negativo; con los colores en el justo inverso. Había una pequeña sonrisa en la nueva figura imaginaria.

-Cállate-refunfuño Anna dándose la media vuelta-Sólo eres un parasito de mierda que está en mi cabeza. No tienes forma corpórea; de lo contrario ya te hubiese eliminado, así que ignorarte será lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Caminó hasta el refrigerador, abriéndolo de golpe, buscando algo para comer. Sacó una manzana y al girarse se encontró nariz con nariz con la que fuese solo _"la voz"_

-Aléjate de mi-masculló alejándose-Solo existe en mi cabeza. ¡Eres la última cosa que necesito ver en este momento!

_"__Está__bien"volvió_ a sonreír el espectro _"pero__ te __aseguro__ por lo que __más__ quieras que lo que acabas de decir no es cierto"_

Dicho esto, las voz comenzó a desintegrase, deslizándose nuevamente hasta la mente de Anna, silenciándose por completo. Mas para Anna, lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las últimas palabras de su alter-ego.

-¿A qué se refería con lo que decía no era verdad?-preguntó al aire sin realmente esperar respuesta.

-Puedo ser un buen candidato ¿no crees?-estas palabras dejaron estática a Anna, quien quedamente maldijo a la voz y a sí misma, al olvidar que hay ciertas cosas que es mejor recordar.

-Hao-dijo fría, enfrentándolo cara a cara, mirándolo de la forma más mortal que pudiese otorgarle. Una burlesca sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hao, haciendo que la ira de Anna se elevara como un cohete. El estaba de pie en la entrada, con su típica mirada omnisciente en sus ojos.

-¿Hablando sola?-se burló-acedándose a ella a través de la pensión tal y como fuese su dueño- Y mírenme aquí pensando que al fin y al cabo podías estar cuerda.

Anna gruño y lo maldijo por lo bajo. Realmente había esperado que él no la hubiese escuchado.

-Vete-masculló a sabiendas que él solo la ignoraría-Ni creas que me volverás a tenerme de nuevo. Yoh aun no sospecha pero sé que pronto lo hará. No quiero que piense que le he sido infiel. No puedo ser como tú.

Anna pronunció esto último con una enorme carga de asco y pesadumbre, que hizo que Hao levantara una ceja; con la misma mirada arrogante que siempre.

-¿Qué no eras tú la que gemía y me pedía que fuera más rápido anoche?-una malévola sonrisa se plantó en sus labios- Estoy más que seguro que te gustó tanto como a mí, además, te rendiste a tus propios deseos mucho antes que los empezara a provocar. La única puta maldita aquí eres tú, justo o más que yo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme contigo?!-casi gritó exasperada-¡No soy como tú¡No soy un enfermo bastardo que viola a la novia de su hermano!

En el instante siguiente estas palabras, Anna estaba de espaldas a la pared, con el rostro de Hao demasiado cerca del suyo propio para su comodidad. Pudo sentir como e nuevo el aliento del Shaman se mezclaba con el suyo.

-No se pude violar la voluntad Annita-suspiró Hao, acercándose ms aun, rozando su nariz con la de Anna-Y tú, tú eres una mujer demasiado voluntariosa.

Antes que Anna pudiese reaccionar, Hao clamó su boca como suya, uniéndolas en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Trató fallidamente de separar sus manos del agarre de Hao. Realmente trató. Pero Hao era demasiado fuerte. Trató, con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse del dominio de Hao, pero al parecer no había salida, hasta que el mismo Hao, que al separarse en busca de aire, le dio una oportunidad.

-¡YOH!-el grito, que rozaba con un aullido, retumbó por el aire, rasgando el frágil silencio nocturno. Hao la miró amenazadoramente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Desapareció en el instante en que Yoh se asomaba en la habitación. Los ojos del castaño menos se posaron en la figura de su prometida, quien apoyada de espaldas a la pared miraba como hipnotizada la puerta de la pensión que daba al jardín. Se apresuró hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros comenzó a remecerla.

-Anna, Anna¿Qué pasa?-preguntó acongojado-¿Anna¡Anna!

Más ella no respondía los preocupados llamados de su prometido. Todo lo que su cabeza podía procesar eran las últimas palabras que el Shaman de fuego le dirigió.

_**"Te haré mía, incluso si la vida de Yoh es el precio a pagar"**_

* * *

_Cuarto cap…las votaciones van:_

_HaoxAnna 1 voto (¡pero __qué__ $& les pasa)_

_YohxAnna__: 2__ votos (demonios)_

_Seré__ justa para ambos lados: cerrare la votación con el noveno __capítulo__. Para este momento publicare el que tenga __más__ votos. La historia vive para __Uds.__ y lo que __Uds.__ mandan es lo que se __hace. Aun__así__, voten las veces que quieran, no tiene __límites__. Mientras __más__ participen mas __posibilidades__ tienen se ganar (debo decir que yo o inventé esa frase ¬¬)_

_Déjenme un review! Aunque sea solo para votar._

_Tengo muchas ganas de empezar el YohxAnna así que actualizare lo ms rápido que mi flojera me permita, así que si me dejan review que se uno rapidito, pero por capitulo. Muy seguramente para la próxima ya habré actualizado._

_Ultimo! quiero honrar a Itako no Nardi que se dio la tarea de leer ca__da capí__tulo y a__medid__a que lo leí__a me dejó un review. Es lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi TT (que patética ¬¬)._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia:**__ ¡Este Fic __**No**__ es mío! Le pertenece a __**Crystalline Dream**__ esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma._

_Rated M por escenas de sexo, lenguaje algo soez y más que nada la intensidad sicológica._

_Quiero dar las gracias __Itako no nardi, a Annasak2, Jeseeymoon y a Camilein__por los__ review__s__He decidido que si al menos me llega 1 review por capitulo subiré el capitulo siguiente. Pero aun así, ese no es motivo para que no me motiven._

_Como sea. El show esta apunto de continuar._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Placer Culpable

"La Confesión"

Anna aun no salía de su asombro por las palabras de Hao. Podía escuchar como la voz de su cabeza querer jugar con ella, pero era imposible. Estaba en completo shock. No le era posible comprender nada salvo las palabras que retumbaban en su mente. Sin embargo esta concentración, que rayaba ya con la obsesión, la abandonó cuando su vista se alejó de la entrada de la pensión.

-¡Anna!-oyó la voz de Yoh por primera vez desde que Hao se marchó. Él la tomó de la cintura y la cargaba en dirección a las escaleras. Al notarlo comenzó a tratar de liberarse, retorciéndose en los brazos de Yoh, mas él sólo paró a mitad de camino, mirándola fijamente pero sin soltarla.

-Yoh, bájame-ordenó con una fiera mirada-Estoy bien.

Yoh la miro desconfiado, y continuó su camino hacia la planta alta en completo silencio, mientras Anna lo golpeaba y se retorcía tratando de soltarse, insultándolo con palabras de calibre suficiente para hacer enrojecer al más experimentado marinero. Mas Yoh seguía imperturbable; pero aun así la extraña actitud de su prometida lo asustaba menos de lo que lo preocupaba.

Había estado irreconocible desde la noche anterior, y él no podía ni imaginarse que era lo que estaba pasando y eso lo frustraba mas allá de lo que él podía soportar. Algo la tenía angustiada y furiosa, mas él no tenía permitido ayudar, por expresa orden de Anna. Él sólo quería lo mejor para ella, su prometida, su futura esposa. Si ella no era feliz, o por lo menos satisfecha, el no podía estarlo tampoco, y por ahora, Anna estaba a un millón de años luz de estarlo.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, entrando a su habitación con Anna aún atrapada en sus brazos, Ella, por su parte, había dejado de golpearlo, sólo para subir de volumen y de tono las obscenidades que profanaba. Yoh amablemente la sentó en su cama y se arrodilló al nivel de Anna, con una inusual mirada en sus ojos. Anna inmediatamente se calló al ver esa mirada, la había visto un par de veces, cuando Yoh se enfurecía, pero esta vez era algo diferente, menos natural y más sintética; esta vez Yoh estaba tratando de parecer serio.

-¡Anna, por favor! - Yoh suplicó, recogiendo su mano la propia- quiero ayudar ¡Algo seriamente te molesta y quiero sabe qué! Eres mi prometida por el amor de Dios y no quiero verte así!

Anna se mofó ligeramente, girando su cabeza lo bastante para fijar a Yoh con una mirada de desprecio. Ella sabía que él no diría eso si él supiera lo que ella había hecho.

"¿Cómo sabes tú si no le has preguntado? " La voz preguntó, materializándose al lado de Yoh" Él podría pasarlo por alto si él supiera esto era la violación, aun cuando no fuera. "Anna tuvo que luchar el impulso de responder a su alucinación. Sólo ayudaría a confirmar la acusación de Yoh de que ella no estaba bien. Ella no podía permitirse eso.

-Juro por Dios que estoy bien Yoh-dijo ella, con una indirecta de aversión de su voz- incluso si allí si no lo estuviese y pasara algo malo, que no hay de qué preocuparse yo podría manejarlo sola. No soy una niña, tampoco soy una doncella en apuros.

Con esto, ella se puso de pie para marcharse, pero una mano la sujetó firmemente de su muñeca. Ella torció varias veces, soltando un gruñido, en un intento de escape. Sin embargo, no era quién ella esperaba que la sujetara en primer lugar.

" No pensaste que yo podía tocarte, verdad? " Se burló el ser que habitaba su cabeza "no soy solamente un invento de tu imaginación Anna. Existo en este mundo también"' Anna trató de tirar su muñeca sin el apretón de "la voz", pero se encontró firmemente sujeta a su lugar. Ella miró a Yoh de una manera suplicante esta vez.

-¿Yoh?- dijo, luchando para impedir a su voz dudar-¿podrías tocar mi mano por favor? Solamente quiero comprobar algo, entonces no pienses nada de ello.

Yoh le miró de una manera extraña y cautelosamente extendió la mano. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Anna, su mano pasa directamente por la del espectro, pero cuando ella trató de soltarse, el agarre la hacía permanecer en el lugar.

"Yo escojo quien puede y no sentir mi presencia "dijo el espectro con aire de suficiencia. Anna se limitó a mirarla fijamente con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Anna? -La voz de Yoh hace que Anna vuelva a la realidad y limpie la expresión de su cara. Ella se sentó sobre la cama otra vez y suspiró, descansando su cabeza en la palma de su mano libre.

-Te dije, estoy bien- insistió, dándole sólo un vistazo- no vas a conseguir cualquier otra respuesta de mí, deberías dejar de hacer estupideces. Tienes el Torneo de Shamanes para preocuparte. Lo que me pase es, relativamente, de ninguna importancia.

La cara de Yoh de pronto brilló por la incredulidad y la decepción en el parpadeo de un ojo, haciendo a Anna, de pronto, se siente culpable nuevamente. Ella odiaba cuando la hacía sentir culpable.

-¡Uff! Mierda¡Lo diré¡-explotó, dejando caer su mano libre- ¡Sólo deja de darme aquella mirada!

La cara de Yoh se ilumina en una sonrisa. Sin el pensarlo, él rodea con los brazo a Anna y le da un beso descuidado sobre la mejilla.

-No te aproveches Yoh- advirtió Anna en voz baja, haciéndolo retraer su brazos al instante. Él rió con vergüenza y se ruborizó un poco.

-Lo siento Anna- se disculpó con su típica sonrisita.

-Está bien-respondió mirando hacia un lado, dándose cuanta que el espectro había vuelto a su mente-Si quieres que te cuente lo que pasa debes jurarme que no te vas a alterar, ni me vas a gritar, ni iras a buscar a cierta persona y mucho menos mencionar esto fuera de estas cuatro paredes¿estamos claros?

Yoh asintió, dándole a Anna una significativa mirada. Aquí venía lo que ella se había venido guardando por todo el día.

-Hao me violó-dijo bruscamente causando que la mente de Yoh se paralizara- Hao me violó anoche.

La expresión de Yoh pasó a ser una de furia extrema, mas Anna lo miró fijamente, logrando que se calmara.

-No hagas nada estúpido-continuó- esto es algo que manejaré por mi cuenta, si me llegó a enterar que siquiera te encontraste con él te triplico el entrenamiento, si llegas que apenas mencionaste esto a alguien me aseguro que no duermas en un mes. ¡Esto se queda aquí!

Yoh asintió, esta vez furioso, cerrando los puños con furia. No podía creerlo. Anna, su prometida, había sido violada en su propio techo, bajo su nariz. Esto lo enfurecía aun más, mas aun deseaba consolar a Anna. Sin embargo, quizás para su suerte, él sabía que ella no se arrojaría a sus brazos a llorar. Pero el problema todavía existía; Anna era su prometida, su deber como futuro esposo era protegerla, ella no tenía por qué enfrentar todo este lío por sí misma. Además ¿Qué haría si ella estaba embarazada? El estaba seguro que sería incapaz de criar un hijo de Hao sin hacer algo de lo cual pudiese arrepentirse después.

-¿ex…existen marcas?-preguntó Yoh. Anna lo miró estupefacta, esperando cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura.

-Si, las hay-respondió calmada, sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz.

-Déjame verlas-demandó él, mirándola con unos ojos que la pudieron hacer jurar que no era sino el mismísimo Hao frente a ella. Tan intensos, tan apasionados, tan serios. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para no temblar bajo la mirada expectante de su prometido.

-Bien. Espera aquí-ordenó, parándose de la cama, dirigiéndose a su habitación. En el lugar se cambió a sus ropas de dormir: la camisa gigante de Yoh con la cual había perdido su virginidad con Hao. Luego, se dirigió al baño, para ver el estado de las marcas sufridas la noche anterior. Estaban intactas. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió al cuarto de Yoh.

Oyó a Yoh contener la respiración cuando hizo su aparición en el cuarto del moreno. Sus marcas se hacían notar en morado y rojo. Ella, a su vez, mantuvo su porte, negándose a dejar que el recuerdito de Hao terminara de estropear su alguna vez intacto orgullo. Ella era Anna Kyoyama. Ella no se acobardaba porque un hombre la había ocupado para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Ella mantendría su cabeza en alto y mostraría las cicatrices de su encuentro. Esto probaría lo fuerte que realmente era.

-Dios mío-Suspiró Yoh, mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, avanzando lentamente hasta Anna-A…Anna.

No pudo mas, y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, incluso levantándola del piso. Se sentía tan mal, tan culpable al ver las marcas que Hao había dejado en su pecaminoso acto. Mientras más furioso, el doble de triste y culpable se sentía. Anna, SU Anna había sido violada, en su propia casa.

-Duermes conmigo de ahora en adelante-decidió, por una vez en su vida negando incluso la existencia a oposición alguna. Su deber…protegerla…le había fallado y eso lo hacía sentir culpable. Su abrazó se estrechó mas, haciendo que Anna por primera vez en su vida se sintiese querida y protegida.

-Está bien.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Gente!! Lo lamento, pero tengo excusas validas. Me voy de mi casa. Hacia la universidad. _

_¡Dios __mío__! Mi vida se resume a cajas y cajas_

_Tengo __miedo__ TT_

_Déjenme__ un review y háganme feliz en un momento que realmente lo necesito. :D_

_La traducción tendrá que esperar un poco puesto que no tengo internet en mi nueva __casa (al igual que falta televisor__, sillones, cortinas, refrigerador, tostador, cocina, etc infinito)__, pero le robare internet a mi universidad en fin de este fic._

_Sigan votando!!!_

_Pd: Mi próximo fic….traducción de la mejor colección de one-shots románticos YhoxAnna según yo. "A shower of kisses" del autor Kefra. O en español "Una lluvia de besos"._

_Voten y actualizo._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencia:**__ ¡Este Fic __**No**__ es mío! Le pertenece a __**Crystalline Dream**__ esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma._

_Rated M por escenas de sexo, lenguaje algo soez y más que nada la intensidad sicológica._

_Quiero dar las a uds los que aun a pesar de mi descuido han seguido apoyando la traducción. Me alegra haber acertad en la elección._

_Como sea. El show esta apunto de continuar_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Placer Culpable

"El acto de perdonar"

Yoh sostuvo a Anna por un largo rato. Cuanto tiempo a ninguno sabía, a ninguno le importaba.

Luego de aquello que se sintió una eternidad Yoh soltó a Anna y ambos quedaron frente a frente, en un incomodo silencio, mientras sus rostros eran adornados por un leve sonrojo hasta que Anna rompió el silencio.

-Creo que debemos ir a dormir-murmuró con los ojos firmemente pegados al piso-Voy a ir a buscar algo para comer antes de hacerlo.-

Sin esperar respuesta, Anna se apresuró fuera de la puerta, completamente avergonzada.

_-¡Que tierno momento con Yoh no crees!-_se mofó La voz_- ¡Te estás debilitando, estás perdiendo tu toque!_

Anna ya estaba más que harta. No podía soportara a La voz ni un segundo mas y estaba lista para deshacerse de ella.

-No harás tal cosa y lo sabes bien-sonrió alegremente La voz- Soy parte de ti, no puedes encerrarme, ya no puedes controlarme.

Anna sólo ignoró el último comentario y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, sacando nuevamente una manzana.

-No deberías estar aquí sola Annita-

Anna se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz e Yoh justo detrás de ella y casi bota su manzana. Rápidamente recobró la compostura y se volvió con su usual temperamento. De todos modos, aun sentía el ambiente incomodo entre ellos.

-Lo siento- le dijo mientras apartaba los ojos hacia su manzana, mirándola unos instantes antes de darle la primera mordida. S medida que masticaba sentía como la culpa la envolvía como olas. Le había mentido. Por mucho que no quisiese admitirlo Hao tenia razón. No se puede violar la voluntad. Eso la enfermaba, pero era cierto. Lo había disfrutado, y mucho, pero era una realidad demasiado dura para poder manejarla.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el peso de la manzana ser arrebatado de su mano. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Yoh, que masticaba flojamente la manzana. Ella frunció el ceño y levantó lo mano amenazadoramente. Yoh movió negativamente la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Dame mi manzana Yoh- dijo calma, inexpresivamente, justo como siempre lo hacía. Yoh sonrió antes de echarse a correr. Anna quedó sorprendida por un momento al ver que Yoh no la obedecía como de costumbre, mas rápidamente se echo a correr tras el.

-¡Yoh!-gritó-¡Trae de vuelta mi manzana!

Escuchó como la risa de Yoh venía desde las aguas termales. A pesar de que cuando llegó ahí Yoh no estaba en ningún lugar visible, entró lentamente, tratando de encontrar el mejor lugar para esconderse. Sus oídos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una risa ahogada tras ella.

Se dio la media vuelta, observando como Yoh se movía sigilosamente hacia la salida. Al darse cuenta de esto, Anna se apresuró a lanzarse sobre él, mandándolos a ambos a volar hacia las aguas termales que estaban justo tras Yoh.

El agua saltó hacia todas direcciones a penas Anna e Yoh cayeron en medio de un forcejeo. Anna se encontró a si misma sobre Yoh, a un par de centímetros de su rostro.

-Mi manzana Yoh-dijo mientras apretaba aun mas el agarre con el que mantenía a Yoh contra el piso-¿Dónde…esta…mi….manzana?

A pesar del tono amenazador que Anna pronunció estas palabras, Yoh sólo sonrió mientras levantaba la cabeza levemente, plantando un suave beso en los labios de Anna, haciendo esta que se sonrojase furiosamente, mas correspondiendo, y profundizando, el beso.

-Te ves bonita cuando te sonrojas Annita-murmuró mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez mas a pesar de la mirada furiosa de Anna-Te ves preciosa, amor.

**SMACK!**

-¡Ouch!-

Anna salió de encima de Yoh con los puños cerrados, mientras él se sentaba sobándose el enorme chichón en su cabeza.

-¡Annita! ¡Arruinaste el momento!-se quejó mientras la seguía rumbo a la casa.

-Cállate y ven a dormir-gritó de vuelta Anna mientras se cambiaba dentro de la habitación de Yoh, haciéndolo sonreír verdaderamente, a pesar del golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya voy Annita.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Momento cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuursi, cursi, cursi!!

Comercial de Coca-Cola para quien no se acuerde.

Lamento el atraso así que por eso publico 2 capítulos en busca de su perdón.

Otras incoherencias del traductor en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen review!!...en los dos si?? :D

Gracias a todos a los que se dan la lata de dejarlos…no los molesto más y vayan el botón de acá abajo y lean el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos luego…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencia:**__ ¡Este Fic __**No**__ es mío! Le pertenece a __**Crystalline Dream**__ esta magnífica historia y a Takei los derechos sobre los personajes de la misma._

_Rated M por escenas de sexo, lenguaje algo soez y más que nada la intensidad sicológica._

_Nuevamente gracias por los reviews. Se que prometí seguir con este e iniciar otro YohxAnna. Lo haré. Lo prometo. _

_Como sea. El show esta apunto de continuar_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Placer Culpable

"Los malditos continuaràn así"

Anna durmió bien esa noche. Era su primera noche de descanso desde la primera visita de Hao un par de noches atrás, mas esta vez se quedo cómodamente dormida en los brazos de Yoh, ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en sus caras.

Esa mañana Anna despertó primero, a penas los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a sus ojos. Lentamente se volvió hasta donde dormía profundamente Yoh. Sonrió. Nunca lo había visto dormir, excepto cuando lo despertaba. Nunca le presto atención antes pero…se veía…lindo cuando dormía.

"_¿Se puede saber que demonios estas pensando_?-le espetó La voz-_Lo engañaste; no mereces verlo de esa manera."_

Anna tembló mientras la sonrisa se esfumaba de su rostro. Intentó levantarse pero el brazo de Yoh estaba fuertemente aprisionando su cintura.

-No te vayas-murmuró Yoh con los ojos aún cerrados- Te levantas muy temprano.

A pesar que la intención de Yoh era abrazarla aún más fuerte Anna se las arreglo para zafarse de él. La voz seguía fastidiándola dentro de su cabeza y de todos modos necesitaba ir a comer algo. Escuchó como Yoh se quejaba tras ella mas decidió ignorarlo. Todo este asunto la estaba suavizando y no tenía ninguna intención de comenzar a ser más cariñosa por ello.

-Vendré a despertarte en media hora- le advirtió a pesar de que sabía que se había dormido-Si no estas despierto antes de que venga correrás vueltas extra.

Con esto cerró la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse. A medida que se acercaba un sentimiento de angustia lentamente comenzaba a llenarla. Sus pasos se volvieron débiles y vacilantes, su respiración se aceleró y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. No quería volver ahí, había tratado de no hacerlo desde aquella noche, pero no podía evitarlo ahora. Debía hacerlo, a menos de que quisiese quedarse en la habitación de Yoh. Eso sería de una pareja normal y…NO!...solo tenía quince años!...Iba a ser ella, independiente hasta el final. No necesitaba ningún hombre que la protegiese. Ella era Anna la Itako, nada podía asustarla. Era fuerte e independiente y podía cuidar de si misma. Nada ni nadie podía detenerla de sus metas, la gente la veía con miedo y respeto. No podía permitirse dejar ver algo más que eso.

Se acercó a la puerta llena de desición mas al instante en que la abrió y sus ojos se posaron en la cama toda esa desición pareció desvanecerse en el aire.

La cama seguía deshecha desde aquella noche, de hecho aún se podían ver ciertas manchas entre las sabanas. Sabía que eran mas no deseaba admitirlo. Temblando, se apresuró hasta su closet, sacando sus ropas. Trató de no evitarlo, mas sus pensamientos fijos en la cama y las huellas que poseía.

"_Te estas debilitando"_ fastidió La voz mientras se materializaba en la cama, con la misma imagen que poseía Anna la noche de la visita de Hao. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras abandonaba a toda prisa la habitación. Abrió de golpe la puerta de Yoh, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Yoh despertó de golpe, mirando a Anna hasta que esta se encerró en su baño, dando un portazo que hizo temblar tanto a la pensión como a él.

Anna seguía con su respiración fuera de control mientras sujetaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba el borde del lavamanos. Seguía débil. ¡Aún! Era tan frustrante. No estaba acostumbrada a esto. Desde el entrenamiento con Kino-sensei había logrado controlar cada aspecto de ella y no iba a tirar todo ese esfuerzo por el retrete ahora.

Fuera del baño Yoh se estaba comenzando seriamente a preocupar. Anna estaba actuando muy extraño, y a pesar de que el sabía que ella podría estar algo…fuera de sí a causa de la violación mas cuando el la vio parada en la puerta de su habitación no pudo ver nada mas que terror en sus ojos. El saberla en ese estado, ver a SU Anna en ese estado, y no poder hacer ni una puta cosa por ayudarla era algo que simplemente estaba mas allá de lo que podría alguna vez soportar.

Sabiendo que le sería imposible volver a dormir decidió levantarse. No podía evitarlo, había algo que lo empujaba a protegerla. Sabía que eso no la haría feliz pero lo haría de todas maneras. Era su prometida y su deber era protegerla, sin importar lo que ella tuviese que decir.

"_¿Asustada Anna? ¿Mortificaba venenosamente La voz-¿Te asusta que tu lindo Yoh se entere de cuando te encantó ser violada por Hao?_

Anna frunció el ceño ante la mofa de La voz. Sus manos a destrozar el espejo frente a ella en mil pedazos. Tomó un profundo respiro en un desesperado intento de recordar las enseñanzas de Kino-sensei sobre como callar a esa mierda de voz. Sin embargo por mucho que lo intentase no podía recordarlo. Eso la estaba enfadando de sobremanera a medida que perdía el control de si misma. Había podido conseguirlo, había podido encerrar a La voz antes. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ahora?

_-"Eso es obvio mi querida Anna_- respondió La voz- _Estas demasiado débil para intentar pelear conmigo de nuevo. Te dejaste a ti misma vulnerable durante la noche que pasaste con Hao y me fue pan comido entrar a tu mente. No tenías ningún tipo de guardia, te entregaste demasiado fácil, como una perra hambrienta, tanto a mi como a Hao."_

Intentando ignorar a La voz, respiró profundamente, soltándose lentamente del lavabo, volviendo a su postura habitual, la cual momentos atrás estaba echa añicos, saliendo luego del baño, encarando a Yoh con la compostura de siempre.

-¿Estas bien Anna?-preguntó Yoh a la vez que Anna simplemente lo miró antes de asentir, ya que su voz la traicionaría, mostrándose tan…débil como ella era. Salió de la habitación hasta el salón, vistiéndose en un pestañeo antes de entrar a la cocina. Debía admitirlo, seguía hambrienta y no podría comenzar ningún entrenamiento hasta tener el estomago lleno.

La cocina estaba vacía, demasiado para su gusto. Odiaba el silencio ahora, aún cuando lo había atesorado en un pasado. El silencio le daba demasiadas oportunidades a La voz para aparecer e invadir su cabeza. Notó que los audífonos de Yoh se encontraban en el mostrador. Vaciló un poco mas decidió tomarlos y escuchar la música. A penas puso play los acordes característicos a Soul Bob invadieron su cabeza, formándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras tarareaba quedamente haciendo el desayuno.

Casi había terminado de preparar el desayuno cuando de repente unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura. Anna entró en pánico e hizo lo único que pudo hacer. Golpeó con toda su fuerza a la pobre alma que tuvo el atrevimiento de tomarla por sorpresa. Dio la media vuelta, lista para un duelo a muerte si era Hao el imbécil que había aparecido. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Yoh volar al menos un par de metros fuera de la cocina. Se paralizó por un instante mas luego se sacó los audífonos, lanzándolos al mostrador, sin importarle si se rompían o no. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada mas, sus piernas se negaban a moverse, pero, muy para su alivio, Yoh rápidamente se puso de pie, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Estoy bien!-dijo infantilmente Yoh, sobándose la cabeza- ¡Que puños tienes Annita, cualquiera diría que tienes acero en vez de huesos!

Anna lo miró anonadada por un instante, permitiéndose una minúscula sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Siempre podía contar con la ligereza del carácter de Yoh cuando mas lo necesitase.

-¡Mejor trae tu trasero aquí a menos que quieras quedarte sin desayuno!-le espetó ignorando monumentalmente los pucheros de Yoh, dejándolo sin mas alternativa que estar en menos de un segundo sentado en la mesa. Volvió a sonreír mientras continuaba haciendo el resto del desayuno. E n un par de minutos estaba todo listo y la mesa servida.

-Come-le ordenó- Tu entrenamiento será duro hoy. Quiero treinta vueltas por la ciudad, quinientas lagartijas, trescientas sentadillas y la ropa lavada.

Yoh simplemente asintió antes de comenzar a devorar el desayuno mientras Anna volvió a la cocina en busca de su propio desayuno. Cuando estaba a medio camino escucho a Yoh llamándola, señal de que ya se marchaba. A penas estuvo segura de que ya se había ido su rostro se volvió de piedra.

-Ya puedes salir Hao-dijo- No tienes por que esconderte como el cobarde que eres.

Hao sonrió, bajando lentamente las escaleras hasta la cocina. Portaba la engañosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba para el total disgusto de Anna.

-Muy observadora-le elogió-Una excelente cualidad para la Shaman Queen. Serás una esposa perfecta para mí, estoy seguro.

A esto Anna vaciló, apartando su mirada de él. El silencio reinante entre ellos, haciendo que la tensión fuera casi tangible.

-Nunca seré tu esposa-le espetó-Jamás en mi vida. Yoh es mi prometido y futuro esposo y haré todo lo posible para que eso se mantenga de esa manera.

Hao rió maliciosamente por lo bajo, apresando a Anna contra el mostrador de tal modo que su narices rozaban levemente.

-Yo no diría eso, _amor –_murmuró Hao- Cuando mate a Yoh será mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer la respecto. Voy a besarte cuando quiera, tocarte cuando quiera, voy a tener sexo contigo cuando se me de la puta gana. Tú…vas…a…ser…mía.

Con eso forzó un beso en un doloroso beso para Anna. Ella hizo lo posible por soltarse y forcejeó en un inútil intento por alejarlo. Cuando la soltó inmediatamente llamó a Yoh.

-Yoh no esta aquí-le cantó infantilmente Hao en una cruel burla-él esta afuera haciendo todo lo que tú le dijiste que hiciera.

Anna tembló al darse cuenta que lo que él decía era cierto. Yoh no estaba para salvarla esta vez. Hao sonrió al ver el terror instalarse en los ojos de Anna, mientras esta se paralizaba, permitiéndole besarle todo el cuello. Anna era incapaz de moverse, dios como deseaba hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía.

-¡Anna! ¡Olvidé el…que mierda esta pasando aquí!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Perdón!!

Lo siento, se que decir que he estado ocupada y todo el asunto es una excusa mediocre pero es verdad.

La universidad y otras razones que no pondré aquí porque de verdad no me creerían (pero son ciertas) han retrasado este capitulo.

Agradézcanle a la ultima semana de pruebas que me a quitado toda voluntad de seguir estudiando y me ha hecho buscar otra cosa que hacer aparte de leer libros idiotas (lo siento..colapso)

Por el mismo motivo del colapso necesitaba hacer sufrir a alguien, lamento si me excedí en la brutalidad de la traducción contra Anna…originalmente no era tan así pero creo que le hizo bien…a la historia…

La traducción deja bastante que desear pero aún así es lo mejor que les puedo entregar.

Como termina esto…lo deciden Uds.…las votaciones continúan hasta el penúltimo capitulo. Deben elegir entre la carga emocional bastante agria y potente que le inyecta la relación Anna-Hao a la historia o al eterno y dulce romance de Anna-Yoh.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esto y más que nada por seguir escribiendo ustedes sus fics. Thanks you sooooooo much!!


End file.
